


A walk in the Garden

by cassandra_ml (meilxoxo)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Community: kradam_holidays, Kradam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meilxoxo/pseuds/cassandra_ml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris thought of the sad little notes Adam had given him because the younger man didn’t have time to meet with him the last few days. He was sure the lord appreciated having his full attention the whole night. Adam laughed as Kris told him so….</p>
            </blockquote>





	A walk in the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> written for [kradam-holidays](http://http://kradam-holidays.livejournal.com/17584.html/)

“I’m surprised that I haven’t seen any of your other suitors tonight, Kristopher.” The air was unusually warm for a November night as Prince Kristopher and one of his courters walked through the gardens, away from the noises of the banquette and its guests.

Kris thought of the sad little notes Adam had given him because the younger man didn’t have time to meet with him the last few days. He was sure the lord appreciated having his full attention the whole night.

Adam laughed as Kris told him so. “Indeed, I do. I do very much. Even more so because we managed to lose our chaperone.” Kris grinned silently.

“You seem distracted tonight, though. Is everything alright Kristopher?” Kris has had many courters in the past, but none had said his name like Adam did; soft and tender like Kris was something to cherish. It made Kris’ heart jump every time, maybe that was because he wanted to be cherished by this man?

“There’s a lot on my mind lately, to be honest. And there’s something I would like to discuss with you.”

Adam raised an eyebrow at this unexpected turn. “What is it?”

Kris led them to a little bench that hid them perfectly from prying eyes and sat down.

“Can we take a seat?”

“Sure.”

“Adam…” The older one calmed down a bit as the prince used his given name. Kristopher’s fidgetiness made his own nerves jumble as well. He didn’t expect the next blunt words, which caused a sharp pain in his chest.

“I think we should end this courtship.”

“But…Kristopher?” Everyone had told him that he wasn’t good enough for the prince, but he’d still thought things went pretty well between them. Apparently he was wrong. Adam struggled to find words and an out. All he wanted was to get away, to hide somewhere and mourn for hours.

“I…I thought…” He swallowed hard before continuing. “As you wish. I shall leave then, my prince.” Kris looked alarmed and quickly grabbed his arm. Adam hadn’t called him ‘my prince’ in weeks.

“No! Adam, wait.” Kris bit his lip as he looked into other’s sad face. The man refused to meet his eyes and stared at the ground.

“Look at me, please. What I wanted to say is that I accept your offer. If it is still up, that is.”

“You want to get married?” Adam’s head snapped up and his eyes shone bright with hope, Kris couldn’t help but to touch his cheek.

“Yes.” Before Kris could blink Adam had wrapped him into arms and mumbled his name into his neck over and over again.

“Kristopher, Kris….my darling. I thought you wanted to send me away,” he whispered quietly, finally facing the younger man.

“I was so nervous that I didn’t find the right words, I’m so sorry I worried you.” Kris cupped the other man’s cheek and smiled into Adam’s face until he felt the other lean in and close the distance between them.

Adam heard Kris sigh contently as their lips met for the very first time and pulled him even closer.

“Oh darling, I can’t tell you how happy I am.” Grinning at his new nickname Kris moved his hand into Adam’s dark hair and nipped at is lower lip.

“I’m so happy too and it’s all because of you.”

“It all makes so much sense now. Why you were so busy, why your other suitors aren’t here and why you seemed so distracted.”

“Yes, I wanted to all formalities be done and then concentrate on you. My father said that he knew you meant trouble when you first came into the court.” Kris laughed at Adam’s frown and kissed it away.

“My parents are very fond of you, they are very happy for us.” He whispered before leaning in again.

“I’m glad. So, we didn’t lose our chaperone? You wanted to be alone with me?” Adam smiled after endless kisses.

“Yes, I wanted to share this moment alone with you, not with an audience.” Kris wrapped his arms around the older one’s neck and moved even closer as their kisses deepened. Their hands began to wander, exploring each other’s arms, shoulders and chests until Adam’s hand landed on Kris’s thigh.

“Darling, I don’t know if you heard all the rumors about me. About what I did when I was younger? That was a long time ago, I’m grown up now.”  
Kris moved his hand so it rested on Adam’s on his thigh.  
“Dearest, I think you’re perfectly honorable. I couldn’t care less about what people think about your wild youth.”

“Darling…” Adam murmured against Kris’s lips. “I love you so.”  
The prince let out a shaky laugh, he’d always wanted to hear those words directed at him and know that the person saying them meant him and not his title. Adam made him feel like it didn’t matter if he was a prince or a stable lad.  
“I love you too, Adam.” Slowly his hands moved up to Adam’s pants and he tried unfastening them.

“I have never before…but maybe we could?” Again he tugged on the other’s pants, when Adam touched his jaw and made him look at him.  
“I haven’t in years, but yes.” Quickly, he kissed the younger again before pulling him even closer as he began to unfasten his pants.

“Oh, oh…” Kris stuttered as Adam reached inside his pants and wrapped his hand around him. For a moment his own hands stilled at the new sensation, but then they quickened their movements, wanting to feel his fiancé just he like felt him on himself.

Their gasps echoed through the night, the noise of the party far, far away, as the lovers moved together. They sat impossibly close, Kris’ thighs across Adam’s and their chests almost touching.

“Darling…” Adam murmured again and again, his mouth never leaving Kris’. Kris’ left hand clenched the lord’s tunic and he gasped helplessly as Adam covered it with his own and tenderly stroked his thumb over it.

They heard another couple come and go, Kris recognized his cousin’s shrill laugh but soon tuned the world out again when Adam’s tongue licked the roof of his mouth.

When it was over, Kris’ head fell against Adam’s shoulder and he breathed heavily against Adam’s neck. “I never this way before.”

“It’s so much better when you’re in love.” Adam said, wrapping his arms around his prince again and kissing the top of his head.

“I can’t wait until we get married.”

“I will cherish you for the rest of my live.”


End file.
